


We don't need her

by ALE_on_AO3



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, F/M, Had to do it for the plot, Hanzo is confused, Hate Sex, I'm Sorry, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Jesse McCree is jealous, Jesse McCree needs to go to horny jail, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), References to Drugs, Threesome - F/M/M, Touring, i'm not good at writing smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALE_on_AO3/pseuds/ALE_on_AO3
Summary: Jesse has no idea why Hanzo and Genji seem so excited, the boys were fine on their own. Jesse sang and played guitar, Genji played drums, and Hanzo played base. They didn't need female vocals. They didn't need her stupid smirk. They didn't need the trouble that came with her. Or so he thought.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Hanzo Shimada, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. New girl

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the formatting is weird, I'm on my phone! I hope you enjoy!

"I can't believe this! She comes with a new manager! How are you guys excited about this?" Jesse asked, throwing a dart just barley missing the bullseye. 

"Well, as much as we will miss Lena, B.O.B is supposed to be the best in the business." Hanzo noted, watching Jesse.

"She's been in porn! Have I mentioned that?" Jesse huffed.

"Yes, many times, please don't pull up a video this time." Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I really think that's a good thing!" Genji smirked. Hanzo elbowed him in the ribs, earning a wheeze from Genji. 

"Might I remind you you're engaged?" Hanzo glared at his brother. 

"Oh my God, I know, I know. I was just joking, Jesus! Anyways Jesse, you'll be fine, you won't even remember meeting her if you keep drinking like this." Genji laughed. Hanzo furrowed his brows.

"That will certainly be a disadvantage. Jesse I'm going to ask that you sober up."

"No way in hell! If I'm gonna see that witch I'm gonna be drunk." Jesse laughed. Hanzo huffed.

"If we want to function as a band you are going to have be on good terms with her. To start on a clean slate, as she will be I'll remind you, you are going to sober up and pretend you know nothing about her. Okay?" He hissed.

"Fuck, fine." Jesse sighed.

"Wonderful." Hanzo smiled, handing him a bag of crackers. "I'm going to make you coffee, you eat those, and Genji get him a bottle of water."

"Why do I have to do it?" Genji whined. 

"Because you're not super drunk and you're not making coffee, now stop whining." Hanzo called from the kitchen.  
Genji mumbled something about Hanzo being an asshole but he couldn't hear it. Jesse was shoveling crackers in his mouth. 

"The band is gonna get worse with her in it, you know?" He said to Genji, talking with his mouth full as Genji dug through his  
backpack for a water bottle. 

"I don't think so, she's talented and well, she meets society's standards of beauty. Obviously based on her... past career." Genji sighed, throwing a water bottle at Jesse who, due to his intoxicated state was unable to catch it. That earned a snicker from Genji. 

"Oh shut up." Jesse sighed.

In due time they had sobered Jesse up. The boys had changed into slightly more formal clothes, not being entirely sure what Ashe would be wearing. 

Hanzo had put on a white v-neck and blue jeans, he was also sporting a black jacket and his hair was tied back.

Jesse was wearing a flannel and pair of jeans, to really sell the look he was wearing a belt with a large buckle, a cowboy hat, and a pair of cowboy boots.

Genji was wearing his glasses, Hanzo had insisted he wear them so he looked more pulled together. He was also wearing a grey beanie covering most of his green hair, again by Hanzo's request. He wore a black hoodie and a pair of ripped black jeans.

Genji was the first to see her, he was out smoking a joint when a vintage red Chevy convertible pulled up. He was almost certain he knew who was in the car, which made him painc. Putting out the joint then hiding it in his pocket, he had hoped she hadn't seen him. Not because he was concerned about her opinion, but because he knew Hanzo would be pissed if that was the first impression he made.

He pulled himself together before she got out of the car. Genji noted that she was in fact gorgeous, not as beautiful as Angela, but gorgeous. Since Geji was on the porch he was very much on Ashe's way to the door so conversation was unavoidable. 

"Genji, right?" Ashe asked. Genji was very startled at how close her accent was to Jesse's. 

"Yes, and you must be Ashe?" He smiled politely. 

"Oh, please, call me Lizzy, Ashe is just a stage name." She smiled.

"Alright, Lizzy, we should probably go inside." He nodded then opened the door, walking into the living room where the other men were flipping through channels on the T.V. 

As soon as he heard their footsteps Hanzo looked up. Ashe looked stunning she had a white button down on under a black slip dress that had dragons on it, her hair was tied back in a loose bun and her makeup was natural aside from her bright red lipstick that went perfectly with her eyes.

Hanzo cleared his throat getting Jesse's attention. "Hello Ashe, your dress looks wonderful." He smiled warmly.

"Suck up." Jesse muttered, he was talking about Ashe, assuming she knew of Hanzo's fondness of dragons. Although that's not how Hanzo took it and he stepped on Jesse's toes, making him yelp.

"Please, call me Lizzy." Ashe smiled. "Why thank you! I've had it for a couple years and never found the right occasion to wear it." 

"Right, Lizzy, I'm Hanzo and that's Jesse. Jesse say hi." Hanzo said with some malice in his voice while speaking to Jesse.

"Howdy." Jesse sighed, tipping his hat.

"Right, well I suppose we should talk about the tour they want from us." Ashe said, getting straight to the point.


	2. Forget not forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo finds beauty in anger as Jesse and Ashe deal with what's been on their minds.

"We signed the same contract how is this my fault, Jesse?!"  
Hanzo couldn't believe that Ashe and Jesse had known each other for less than twenty four hours and were bickered like this. 

Mostly he had tuned them out opting to sit at his window and find something to paint. He looked at the garden in the middle of the roundabout. He looked at Jesse's red truck, Ashe's red Chevy, his black SUV, and where Genji usually parked his motorcycle. Genji's motorcycle wasn't there because he wasn't, he was out at some restaurant with Angela.

"If this is about what I think it is, Jesse, you need to grow up!" Ashe shouted, catching Hanzo's attention. What in the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Do you mean you abandoning me, or when you started showing up in every fucking porn video, or maybe when you sold our fucking song!"

"Well when you've been riding dick professionally for three years you take the first break you get! Not liked you'd know you write an album about how much you hate me and you get a band!"

"You would have done it too if your girlfriend disappeared and then your friends started forwarding you porn with her in it! Then you hear her singing your fucking song on the radio!"

"Get your fucking story straight, you broke up with me to go to grad with fucking Satya what's her face!"

A sound of protest came from Jesse before the click of heels. "Don't fucking walk away from me Liz!" 

"You can't scold me, Jesse I'm not a child!" She screamed before the door slammed. There was stomping and then the door slammed again.

Hanzo assumed they were keeping this on the porch so he was some what startled when he saw Ashe running to her car, the sound of the heels of her boots making a somewhat satisfying crunch against the gravel. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm calling B.O.B to renegotiate our contract!"

"You and I both that ain't how it works! I know you're not that dumb Liz!"

Hanzo would normally want to go out and split that up like the reasonable adult he was, but he couldn't move from the window, watching the two of them, like a creep.

She slapped him. "I was counting on you being an adult, Jesse, if you can't do that I can't have a five year contract with you!"

Jesse grabbed her wrist and grimaced. "Liz... you can't expect me to forgive you, you haven't exactly been the kindest."

"Not forgive, forget. Start new, know as much as they do about me, pretend you haven't seen the tattoo on my inner thigh, pretend you don't know my favorite candy, just forget. Please."

Jesse grimaced, seeing the mascara on her cheeks. He said something Hanzo couldn't hear over the sound of Genji's motorcycle. Oh no, Genji would see him watching them.

"Is that too much to ask of you Jesse?! Really?!"

Genji looked at the two, then at Hanzo, cocking his brow. Hanzo against his better judgment pressed his finger to his lips.  
"What the fuck?" He asked himself. 

"You two, break this shit up!" Genji shouted. "None of that shit! I have cake and if you fight again you won't get any, capeesh?"

Ashe sighed and walked onto the porch, lighting herself a smoke, Jesse opted to go into the backyard to smoke.

Hanzo looked down at what he had drawn, it was a match being dropped. It worked for him so he walked over to his canvas, wincing when he heard a knock, knowing full well it was Genji and he'd be demanding an answer. 

"Please don't come in!" Hanzo called.

Genji opened the door then cleared his throat. "What the fuck?"

"They were fighting again, obviously."

"No, why were you sitting and watching them?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Hanzo sighed, this was going to be a long talk.


	3. Is that hate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Ashe deal with something and Hanzo gets confused.

Ashe walked out onto the porch, feeling the midnight air on her skin, she shivered. 

"Ugh, you, I was hoping I wouldn't run into you." Jesse groaned.

"Same to you." Ashe grabbed a smoke from her hoodie pocket. She looked over at the man sitting on the porch swing as she lit the cigarette that sat in between her lips. 

Damn, did he look as good as he did when they were 18, if not better. He definitely had more muscles and he held himself more confidently. It was nice when he he wasn't slinging insults at her.

"Is that my hoodie?" Jesse asked breaking her from her concentration. 

"It might have been at one point, not anymore though." She said breathing smoke in Jesse's direction. 

"Why do you have it?"

"Because you don't."

"Liz, that's not an answer, and we both know it."

"Well, it's my answer, cowboy."

"Come on, you owe me an answer."

"That's rich." Ashe laughed stubbing out her smoke.

Jesse stood up. "Come on darlin' you owe me that at least." He said looking down at Ashe, eyes lingering on her her lacy red bra for a bit too long. 

"My eyes are up here jackass! Jesus show me some basic human decency!"

Jesse slammed his hand against the wall above her head. "Don't yell, you'll wake Hanzo." He said, his voice dropping to a low whisper and god he was gorgeous. "Don't tell me you ain't want it Liz. With that little lacy number and my hoodie. Not to mention those little shorts." 

Ashe swallowed sure, she missed everything about Jesse but he was an asshole. An asshole who hated her. She rubbed against him, just as she suspected. "Clearly you missed me more than you're letting on." She smirked, heading inside. 

Jesse followed closely behind her. Ashe pulled him into the bathroom. "What're you do-"

Ashe pressed her finger to his lips. "Don't wanna wake Hanzo do we?" She whispered getting onto her knees infront of Jesse.

She pulled down Jesse's sweatpants, his member standing at full attention. "Well what do we have here?" She smirked.

"Liz, hurry the fuck up before I fuck your throat harder than you can handle. "

"You ain't gotta tell me twice." Ashe said, getting comfortable.

Hanzo awoke and turned to his clock, 3:06 AM. He groaned grabbbing his empty water bottle. Getting out of bed this early felt like a chore but he was parched and needed to use the washroom.

As he walked towards the washroom strange sounds were getting louder and louder. Seeing the bathroom door was ajar he peaked in, what he saw had him flustered and confused. Ashe was sat on the counter and Jesse was ploughing into her.

"Yes! Jesse! More!"

"Shut your pretty little mouth, I ain't need anyone seeing us."

But Hanzo was seeing them. Hanzo saw Ashe's skin that looked like porcelain meet Jesse's darker skin. Hanzo saw the angry red scratch marks on Jesse's shoulders. Hanzo saw Ashe's neck covered in purples. Hanzo saw their lips crash together.

He couldn't move or look away or understand why he'd love to be in either of their positions.

"Liz I'm close!"

"Shut up, don't wake Hanzo." She said with no real malice, clearly coming down from the high Jesse was just beginning to feel.

Jesse laughed, softly brushing her hair out of her face.

Hanzo finally moved, sitting infront of his door.

Genji walked out of his room with his gaming headset aroundhis neck, seeing Hanzo right across the hall from him.

Both brothers were equally suprised to see the other. Genji invited Hanzo in.

"Hana, Lucio, I gotta go." He said into his mic. "What are you doing up so late, Hanzo?"

Hanzo panicked. "Bad dream, you?"

"I was playing with some friends."


	4. A deep breath in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Genji get to know Ashe, then Hanzo does some "research" on his own time.

"Are y'all sure I can't pay the bill?" Ashe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It is my treat, Lizzy." Hanzo smiled softly.

"You don't have to Hanzo." Mercy said going to grab her wallet.

"Please Angela, I insist."

"I don't see why you girls have a problemwith this." Genji laughed. Angela elbowed him.

"Because your brother is so generous, you may be too used to it because he's your brother."

"Maybe I am, but you see the world's been so generous, giving me you and all." Genji smiled kissing her softly.

"I ain't never been on a date with two third wheels." Ashe laughed.

"Think of it as a double date, but one group is just friends." Hanzo stuttered out. Ashe smirked.

"Or, we could play pretend. Say we're on a date too?"

"Sure!" Hanzo grinned. Oh my god, am I thinking with my dick? He thought.

"I have a great idea! Let's split up!" Genji grinned.

And before anyone could say anything, Genji and Angela were gone.

"Well, guess we ain't got a choice, what do you say we go to a club and dance some." Ashe asked.

"I am not very good at dancing." Hanzo said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You ain't gotta be good, you gotta be drunk." Ashe giggled.

Hanzo nodded, some liquid courage was just what he needed, hopefully he didn't talk about what he had seen. 

"Alrighty, well, I suppose we should head out?" Hanzo nodded and went to pay the bill. 

Soon they were at a club Hanzo had never heard of before, playing some song Hanzo had never heard of before. Ashe blended in perfectly and at the same time stuck out, in a good way of course. The perfect way of course. Her dress had a white collar and a black sleeveless top, her skirt was gold and shone in the dim lights. 

Hanzo didn't feel like much wearing a white button down and black pants he was sure no one would notice him. Of course, he only needed Ashe to notice him they were on a "date" after all.

"Whatcha want to drink? They ain't got Sake here, so don't ask."

"Um, whiskey I suppose."

"I'll be right back." Ashe walked up to the bar, and ordered, Hanzo assumed. He couldn't stop himself from staring at her ass. She was strangely perfect. 

"Howdy, I got your whiskey and my whiskey." Ashe laughed, taking Hanzo back to reality. 

"Right, it's funny, you're the only person I know who isn't Jesse whose first choice is whiskey."

"What's Genji's first choice?"

"I don't know, it's always some fun cocktail."

"Do you like any cocktails?" 

"Hm, mojitos are alright, you?"

"I have only ever had a mocktail, when I was little I liked Shirley Temples." She laughed. "Oh! Wait! I like mimosas." Ashe laughed again.

"That is the only thing I've seen Angela drink, well, other than straight champagne." Hanzo laughed with her.

"Yeah? How long have those two been together?"

"Four and a half years, Genji proposed a couple of months ago."

"You must be proud of your brother?"

"I am quite proud, do you have any siblings."

"Not as far as I'm aware." She laughed. "We should dance now!" 

And they did, they spent the night dancing and talking and drinking until they called a cab and Ashe fell asleep leaning on him. Then Hanzo had to carry her inside. 

Jesse was on the porch swing and he looked pissed, Hanzo however was to drunk to notice. 

After placing Ashe in his room, Hanzo did something he shouldn't have. He put his laptop into incognito and looked up Elizabeth Ashe. Jesse had shown him videos but just clips and Hanzo, being the drunk mess that he was needed to see something.


	5. Jealousy McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse gets bitchy at Hanzo and Hanzo gets more bitchy at him.

As if Hanzo's hangover wasn't bad enough Jesse staring daggers at him was making him feel very paranoid. He decided to just ignore him and finish doing the dishes. 

Ashe walked into the kitchen. "Is there coffee?" She asked sounding like a child who wanted something they didn't think they'd get.

"There-" Hanzo started.

"I'll make it for you." Jesse cut off pouring her a mug.

"A splash of cream and two sugars." Ashe noted.

"I know." Jesse huffed.

Hanzo realised this was the first time he had seen Ashe without makeup, he didn't think her beauty mark was real but lo and behold it was there. Her lips were a soft pink and somehow she looked younger without her makeup, with out the contouring he was sure if he looked through Jesse and Ashe's yearbook she'd look just like she did now, nursing a coffee and smiling at Hanzo. Smiling at Hanzo? He had been caught staring. Hanzo blushed and looked away.

Jesse made some sort of a noise, not a happy one for sure. "Liz, come have a smoke with me." It wasn't a question.

"My smokes are upstairs, sorry Jess."

"That's fine, from what I've seen we smoke the same brand."

"You sure I can borrow one of yours?"

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I said no."

"You, gentleman, that's fucking hilarious." Ashe smirked. 

"Come on before I take back my offer." 

Ashe walked out of the kitchen, coffee in hand following closely behind Jesse.

Hanzo was filled with a feeling of unease. Something was off about Jesse, for some reason he seemed to be being really nice to Ashe, which felt off. He was also being a dick to Hanzo, well, more of a dick to Hanzo.

When they came back in they were both laughing, Hanzo felt some what jealous. 

"I'm gonna go take a shower boys, so stay out of the bathroom." She glared at Jesse and they both started laughing.

Hanzo finished the dishes. "Jesse, would you like to go soak up the sun in the backyard?" He said trying to make things feel less uncomfortable. 

"No, I would like to talk about why you brought in a passed out Liz last night."

"Because she fell asleep in the cab."

"You two were supposed to be back with Genji."

"It was his idea to split up."

"Okay, why were you you two drunk."

"Because Lizzy wanted to go to a club."

"Don't call her that and act like you know her."

"And you do? She asked us to call her that."

"I do kn- nevermind." Jesse sighed.

"I know."

"What do you mean you know?"

"I mean you two don't argue quietly."

"Well, I'm supposed to forget, so you probably are too."

"You know what else you two don't do quietly?" Hanzo asked feeling ballsy.

"Laugh? Sorry she likes me so much."

"You two don't fuck quietly." Hanzo smirked walking to his room, ignoring Jesse's cries of protest.


	6. Memories and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Little note before the summary because I'm writing on a DS and you can't add notes)  
> I'm sorry I'm not updating as often! School hit me like a dumptruck and I'm working on a few secret projects!
> 
> Ashe remembers and Hanzo and Jesse daydream.

Ashe stretched, her fingers reaching across the bed to touch Jesse's face. 

"You need to shave." She giggled opening her eyes.

"Well you need to cut your nails Lizzy."

"How else would people know you're mine?" She pouted, running her fingers through his hair.

"I think people see us making out between classes more than they see scratch marks on my back."

"Remember when we went swimming last week?"

"How could I forget Jack asking if there had been a squirrel down my shirt?" Jesse laughed.

"Jesse?"

"Lizzy?"

"Let's get matching tattoos."

"I'm in, you sure you want this darlin?"

"I'm quite sure."

"Alright, sounds good." Jesse said then pulled her into a sweet kiss.

That's wat they used to have. Now they have bathroom stalls and anger, now the marks are simply to let out their anger. Not to mention how she feels when she looks at the tatoo on his forearm, hers was hidden in a bed of roses and his was just there like it ment nothing. At this point it probably did mean nothing to Jesse, the heartless bastard.

Hanzo was staring at Ashe thinking about what'd be like to be married to her.

Hanzo had just gotten home to see his wife tending to the roses, it was a sunny afternoon and it just felt happy. 

Ashe was wearing a black sundress with white dots that looked like it belonged in the same era as her car.

"Honey I'm home." He laughed.

"You're so cheesy." Ashe said walking over to Hanzo.

"You love it though." Hanzo said then kissed her softly.

"I do, it's kinda charming." Ashe said resting her head on Hanzo's chest.

"You're extra touchy, is it possible you missed me?" Hanzo asked with a laugh.

"I just have big news and I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you princess?" Hanzo asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"Lizzy that's amazing!"

Hanzo had been taken out of his fantasy by the tour bus hitting a bump in the road especially hard.

"My bad!" Genji called from the front. Hanzo rolled his eyes and tried to bring his mind back to Ashe, he was shocked by what he found himself thinking about instead.

Hanzo was curled up in Jesse's lap watching some old western. It was strangly domestic, probably because this was his fantasy. Based on what he had seen of any of Jesse's relationships they'd be fucking right now. Hanzo preferred being wrapped up in blankets and Jesse's arms.

Jesse yawned.

"Tired?" Hanzo asked.

"Nooo. We haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

"So? You can still be tired."

"But I promised I'd show you this movie."

"We've seen quite a bit of it. We can go to sleep and finish it another time."

Jesse groaned. "But I don't want to go all the way to our room."

"Are you telling me you're too comfortable to go to bed?"

"Yep, that's basically what I just said." Jesse laughed.

"You're such a goofball." Hanzo laughed. 

"Is that you saying we can stay out here?"

"Well, that's basically what I just said."

"Did you just use that on me?" Jesse laughed then attacked Hanzo's neck with kisses.

"Yes, I did."

Jesse was what could only be discribed as jealous as he watched Ashe bond with Hanzo, his only problem was that he didn't know who he was jealous of. He found his mind wandering to a beautifully sinful scene.

Ashe was between Hanzo and Jesse, taking Jesse's dick in her mouth and Hanzo's in her pussy.

The two boys were joined in a messy kiss their teeth clashing at times.

The soft prick of Ashe's nails digging into his thighs made him groan.

"Your mouth is so much more useful around my dick than when you're shouting." He said staring intently at crimson painted lips.

Jesse could have kept thinking about this until he took his final breath, however it was his turn to get snacks from the gas station so he'd have to put it on hold for a bit.


	8. Sorry guys

I'm thinking of abandoning this fic. No one really cares about this ship and I'm trash at writing so I can orphan it if people still wanna read this. So tell me in the comments


End file.
